In the Still of the Night
by Eliabrith
Summary: Doubts and worries are causing Jeff some concern and making in difficult for him to sleep. Short one-shot story set pre-series.


Written for the Tracy Island Writers Forum's 2014 2k Photo Challenge and inspired by picture 2 of a child's hand cradled in an adults.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Still of the Night <strong>

* * *

><p>Unable to sleep Jeff Tracy slipped into the dark room careful not to make any noise and picked his son out of his crib before sitting in the antique wooden rocking chair Lucille had placed by the window and cuddled the sleeping boy close.<p>

Last year when he had signed on for the five year space program it had seemed a good idea. The job was better paid than the Air Force or his previous position with the Space Agency and, while he could be selected to go on missions, the majority of the time his work would let him have more time at home which with their first child on the way had been a real selling point to him and Lucille when the offer was made. Now though he was beginning to have regrets most of which centred around the small mostly bald form snuffling gently in his arms.

"Jeff." A gently chiding voice came from the doorway and he looked up guiltily to see Lucille, her chestnut hair tousled from sleep, standing in the doorway tying her dressing gown around her to ward off the chill of the early morning. A glance at his watch showed he had been sitting there thinking for more than an hour.

"Sorry honey, I didn't mean to wake you." Jeff apologised.

Lucille smiled at her husband gently as she walked over to look down at the pair in the chair. "You didn't. It was more your absence that did."

Jeff hmmed absently in reply as he stared down at Scott in his arms, catching one tiny hand in his own when his son flailed out in his sleep at the sound of their voices.

"What is it Jeff?" She asked knowing he had been getting steadily more withdrawn over the past few days.

Jeff was silent for a few moments more before finally whispering. "I'm going to be away for six weeks."

"Yes." Lucille replied kneeling down so she could look up into his face to try and read what he was thinking.

"Scott's only 3 months old he's growing so fast but..." Jeff turned sad eyes to his wife. "He isn't going to remember me when I get back is he?"

"Not as his father no." Lucille admitted laying her head on her husbands shoulder in mute comfort as he cuddled their son closer in silence, his heavy sigh speaking volumes.

"But then he doesn't recognise me as his mother yet either. He probably thinks I'm chief food dispenser and his personal butt cleaner and you're my lowly assistant when he thinks of us at all but by the time you come back he will be starting the stage of being curious and beginning to explore his surroundings so you will be endlessly fascinating to him."

Jeff eyed her expression of fond tolerance with a rueful grimace. "I'm being silly aren't?"

"Sentimental maybe but not silly. Or almost every new parent would be." Lucille smiled up at him then pouted slightly. "Maybe I should be worried though. You never seemed to find it so hard to part from me these past few years I've clearly been supplanted in your affections."

He opened his mouth to protest the accusation then caught the twinkle of amusement in her soft brown eyes

Laughing softly at Jeff's tired bemusement at her gentle mocking Lucille scooped Scott out of Jeff's arms and took him back over to the crib, giving him a brief cuddle herself before resettling him on the mattress.

Turning her head to give Jeff an impish smile she added.

"If you are going to be like this with one how are you going to be in a few more years when you have a few more to leave behind?"

"Oh?" Jeff raised his eyebrows at her. "And just how many children where you thinking of Mrs Tracy?"

"At least half a dozen Mr Tracy." She replied airily turning to face him again.

"Half a dozen?" Jeff spluttered, thinking of a house full of energetic boisterous children and wondering would he then be happy for the distraction of a job outside of a chaotic home. Both he and Lucille had been only children, large families where not something he had much experience with.

"Hmm then they will have plenty to keep each other occupied with amongst themselves, while we can have some time for us." Lucille added toying with the belt of her dressing gown.

"Now _that_ does sound promising." Jeff gave her a tired grin and wiggled his eye brows at her suggestively.

Lucille's smile widened into a mischievous grin. "Doesn't it? Maybe we should get some practice in before Scott starts shouting for his breakfast." She matched her teasing words by undoing her dressing gown belt and, with an elegant shrug let, the smooth satin slide off her shoulders as she spoke revealing that it was all she had been wearing.

Jeff blinked in shock but before he could react Lucille whirled around and ran from the room her bare feet silent on the carpeted floor.

His own tiredness forgotten, he shot up from the chair then paused and leaned over the cot to touch Scott's tiny hand again.

"Good night Scott. Maybe you could try having a lie in this morning?" He murmured before racing after his wife.

End


End file.
